Leif
Publicly, Khan Leif is the leader of her race from Dagonfel. Her people are known as the Shadow Tribe. She has recently established a peace treaty with the new King of Dagonfel, Corwin to bring her people out of hiding. As a result of this, they have set up a tent settlement near one of the larger towns, though some of her people still travel as hunters and gathers during certain seasons. The civilians of Banyan would also know her as Sabbah Leif, leader of Prince Corwin's assassin and spy network. This would not be known outside of Banyan, not even within Dagonfel, but it is considered an 'open secret' in Banyan itself. Background Details Concept Leif is the Khan of her people in Dagonfel. They were hunted down to near extinction by the previous King, hiding in the most inhospitable areas. Females are not normally Khans, but there was only a female heir by her Father, and strangely he truly loved his mate when she became sick and later died. As a result, his daughter obtained a male name and was trained to lead her people. He died fighting the previous King's soldiers and knights. She would do anything to save and protect her people. Family Leif's family is her people. The people of the Shadow Tribe are long lived and have developed themselves to be tough due to the areas they lived. They also study the power of the shadows. Even before the previous King of Dagonfel hunted them down like animals, they were outcaste and shunned, so they lived far away from civilization with the use of horses, tents, and a nomadic life-style of hunting and gathering. Her people now live close to the towns of Dagonfel now that Corwin has overthrown the old King and offered them sanctuary. Leif now has shared responsibilities between Dagonfel and leading her people, and Bayan as she assists Corwin with his ultimate goal of saving the Shadows Event The major thing that has affected Leif is the loss of her people. Over her long-lived life her tough people normally live, their population has been dramatically cut down within Leif's lifetime, especially after her Father's epic battle against the Old King's Armor. Her memory runs long and deep, and she doesn't forgive, remembering what Dagonfel's Great, Great, Great Grandfather's did to her people. However, she can use the circumstances to her advantage and has no shame in doing so. She is practical as a hunger, leader, and protector and this makes her useful as the Sabbah, the commander of Corwin's assassins and spies. Plans I'd love to found an actual assassin and spy network for Corwin, and to establish Leif somewhat in Amber court potentially (to Corwin's benefit) if people would be interested in such a thing! My goal is to cause general RP and mayhem, but to make sure people are truly enjoying themselves. Leif is not an evil individual, and could potentially be very likeable without coming off as overly manipulative. This could have its uses for long-term goals. Play What are you looking for out of your MUSHing experience? Now that I have been here for a little bit on this game, I'm applying an alt to get into some of the dirty side of things in Road to Amber, but not to be truly evil insane. I want to build a story, not just do random evil things. If there is war, let there be a reason, if there is evil, let it be with good intentions. I'm looking at humanizing the villain, which are often the best villains out there! Well, unless you count Lex Luthor... Logs *TBA... Gallery/Links *Clothing